1. Field of the Invention.
The invention relates to a prosthetic device for use as a hip joint.
2. Description of the prior art.
There has been proposed a prosthetic device for use as a hip joint comprising a substantially spherical portion anchorable in the acetabular fossa of a pelvis bone, and an elongate portion, anchorable in a thighbone, and which is directed at an angle towards the substantially spherical portion.
To insert such a prosthetic device it is necessary to fit and anchor an artificial fossa in the pelvis bone, in an area of this bone which is very thin-walled. For this purpose, it is necessary, in the course of laborious surgical work, to produce a rear-cut recess in the pelvis bone, and this is impeded to a large extent by the muscular tissue which is particularly strong in this area. For this reason aso, it is difficult and laborious to produce a reliable anchorage of the device on the pelvis bone.